


Midnight Express

by Deenerann



Series: Schitt's Creek- Meet Cutes Gone Slightly Wrong [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet-Cute, Why do I have them meet in bars so much?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deenerann/pseuds/Deenerann
Summary: David sees Patrick in a bar and is very interested in getting to know him better
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek- Meet Cutes Gone Slightly Wrong [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764997
Comments: 25
Kudos: 244





	Midnight Express

**Author's Note:**

> This fic brought to you by a discussion in my house where I may have had the same interaction as Patrick and Rachel. 
> 
> It made me laugh, so here we are.

David noticed the guy as soon as he walked in the bar.

Unfortunately, he walked into the bar with a cute redhead, who hung off his arm and giggled up at him like he was her favorite person ever.

Apart from that obvious clue, judging by his mid-range denim and button-up shirt, he was definitely straight.

Pity.

He was really cute and David felt a little spark when he initially saw him.

Unfortunately, despite his best efforts to find someone else to occupy his time, David’s gaze kept wandering over to the couple sitting at the bar. He’d been watching them for a while and it _almost_ seemed like they both were checking out various guys who walked in the bar, but that couldn’t be it. At any rate, neither of them had looked his way yet.

To be fair, he had been hiding in a corner all night, so how could they?

Sighing, he grabbed his drink and headed over to sit down next to them. He wanted to overhear their conversation and try to sort out what was going on.

They still didn’t notice him. Their attention was caught by a tall, lumberjack looking dude on the other end of the bar.

Lumberjack dude was most definitely not into guys, if the Triple-D, leather clad babe hanging off his arm was any indication.

Maybe they were both checking _her_ out.

Curious, David leaned a little closer to listen.

They were both clearly a little drunk, and the redhead smacked the guy’s arm.

It was a very nice arm. David stared at it so intently that it took a minute for their words to register.

“What about him, Patrick? He’s cute.”

“Mmm, he is,” the guy slurred. “I’d like to take him on a ride to Penetration Station.”

David winced and had to bite his lip to keep from snorting out loud.

The redhead laughed. “Nah, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t get off at that stop.”

David _did_ laugh then and they both turned to look at him.

The guy’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping open slightly, and David took that moment to go in for the kill.

“She’s right. He wouldn’t get off at that stop, but _I_ definitely would.”

The redhead choked on her drink and laughed loudly. “Um. Wow. Okay, I think that’s my cue to go make the rounds.” She nudged the guy and winked. “You two should talk.” Turning to David, she smiled brightly and hopped off the barstool. “Ciao!”

David watched her weave through the crowd and turned back to the guy. He smiled and held out his hand. “Hi. I’m David.”

The guy stared at it, his expression a little awestruck, and reached out, clasping it tightly. “Patrick.”

David was a little sad when Patrick let go of his hand. He flexed his fingers and stared out across the bar. “Good friend?” he asked, motioning towards the woman.

Patrick nodded. “Yeah. Rachel. My best friend, actually.”

“I have one of those. She already ditched me tonight. So, here I am, all alone.”

Patrick watched him, his eyes dancing. “Do you want to be alone?”

David shook his head and took a sip of wine, smiling at Patrick over the rim of his glass. “Not particularly.”

Patrick grinned and tipped his glass toward David. “Well, here’s to not being alone tonight.”

David looked back over at Rachel. “When you first came in, I assumed you two were together.”

Patrick flushed and nodded. “We were, until pretty recently. I guess I could see why most people would assume that. I don’t exactly project what I want to.”

David cocked his head. “What do you want to project?”

“That I’m definitely not into girls.”

David bit his lip and nodded. “Good to know.”

“Mmhmm,” Patrick agreed, grinning at him, his expression a little devious.

David watched Rachel chatting up a guy on the dance floor. “Is she your ride, or vice versa?”

“I’m hers, but I’m sure she could keep herself occupied if you wanted to maybe get out of here?”

David felt a swoop of something in his stomach. Anticipation? Maybe a little bit of hope?

“What did you have in mind?”

“Um… I don’t know? I have a roomy car? We can go sit in there and figure it out.”

David laughed, charmed and a little excited at the prospect of making out in a car. It had been a _really_ long time since he’d done that. Probably since he was a teenager, actually.

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” David purred.

Patrick set his glass down and hopped off his stool. He held out his hand to David and smiled. “Well, let’s go then.”

David set down his own glass and nodded. “Lead the way.”

They headed out of the bar, Patrick letting go of David’s hand long enough to pull out his phone and type something quickly. David raised his eyebrows and Patrick smiled, looking a little embarrassed.

“I had to tell Rachel where I was going and to make herself scarce for at least an hour.”

David’s eyebrows rose even higher. “An hour, huh? I’m not sure if I should be flattered or terrified.”

Patrick chuckled. “I guess we’ll find out.”

***

Patrick had somehow managed to get a smoking hot guy into the back seat of his car, but now that he was there, he had no idea what to do with him.

David sat across the car, his back against the door, watching him with an amused expression.

“You okay over there?” he asked, his voice soft and teasing. “You look ready to pass out. Is this why it’s going to take an hour?”

Patrick laughed weakly. “I’m having a moment.”

David grinned. “I can see that. Normally, this would be where I start to question my fashion choices, or like… wonder what my hair is doing… but, I don’t think you’re freaking out because you want me to leave, right?”

Patrick shook his head frantically. “No! I definitely don’t want you to leave!”

David’s shoulders relaxed a little and his smile quirked to one side. “Okay? Well. I’m here and I’m not leaving.”

Patrick nodded. “Good. Good. Um… _why_?”

“Why, what?”

“Why are you here? You could have anyone in that bar. Why me?”

David cocked his head. “Well, you’re very cute. I’ve been watching you all night.”

Patrick stared at him, butterflies in his stomach taking form and flying around his bloodstream. “You have?”

“Mmhmm. I still am, it seems. You gonna come over here, or what?” He glanced at his watch. “We’ve already lost eight minutes of prime make-out time.”

Patrick sucked in a breath and stared at the man sitting across from him. He was so fucking gorgeous in his tight pants and the softest looking sweater Patrick had ever seen. He wanted to touch it to see if it was as soft as it looked.

He wanted to feel the body underneath it more.

_Oh, fuck it._

He surged across the car and pressed David against the door, rubbing his hands up and down the soft fabric stretched over David’s chest.

David let out a surprised squeak that quickly morphed into a groan, and then his hands were bracketing Patrick’s face and his lips were pressed against his, and… _oh god_ … Patrick was pretty sure he was having an out of body experience.

No kiss in his life had ever felt like this.

His body vibrated—his blood hummed—and he pressed himself to the kiss, opening his mouth to tentatively lick at David’s lips.

David made a noise like he’d been punched in the stomach, which was honestly a little flattering for the first fleeting seconds, but the thought quickly disappeared under the responsive onslaught of David’s tongue and and teeth.

_Holy._

_Fuck._

Patrick whined and gripped and David’s sweater, yanking it up enough to get his hands underneath and onto the smooth skin of his back.

It was hot and soft and Patrick whined again as he ran his fingers over the broad expanse of skin, mapping muscles and sharp planes he wasn’t used to feeling on people he was making out with.

He fucking loved it.

 _This_ was what he’d been missing his whole life. This feeling. This insane want. He took a deep breath and brought his hands around to David’s chest, eager to continue with his exploration.

He paused, his whole body going still.

 _Hair_.

David had an impressive amount of body hair, and Patrick splayed his fingers to take in as much of it as he could.

He really, really liked it.

 _So_ much.

In fact, the zipper of his jeans was currently being tested to its limit with how _much_ he liked it. He shifted against David, trying to pull back a little so he didn’t embarrass himself with how hard he suddenly was over something as basic as chest hair.

David would probably think he was an inexperienced freak.

Which… fair. He was. At least when it came to situations like this. With men like this.

With men in general.

Oh god, what was he doing? He had no idea what he was doing. He was in over his head and it felt so, so good, and if he wasn’t careful it was going to be over too soon in a mess of sticky embarrassment. But David’s lips—David’s body—god, it was all so much. It was so much and it was perfect at the same time. He wanted it to last forever, but at this rate, it was only going to last about one minute longer, tops.

He pulled back, breaking the kiss, and tried to regulate his breathing… trying to calm down the situation happening in his pants.

David whimpered, breathing hard, and stared at Patrick, his expression worried. “Is everything okay? You’ve gone very still. Is this… d-did I come on too strong?”

Patrick shook his head and gripped David’s chest hair, tugging lightly.

David’s eyes darkened and he let out a soft breath that puffed against Patrick’s lips.

“No. You’re perfect. This is perfect. You’re so fucking hot. I’m—I’m so fucking turned on, you have no idea. I’m afraid….”

Some of the anxiety left David’s eyes, but not all of it. “You’re afraid of what?”

Patrick took a deep breath and went for honesty. “I’m afraid that I’m about two seconds from coming in my pants like a teenager, and I don’t want this to be over yet. I also don’t have a change of clothes. But, fuck… David, I’ve never been so fucking turned on in my life. I _want_ you. I’m so fucking close already, just from kissing you. From touching you. From _this_.” He tugged on his chest hair again.

David made a desperate noise and shook his head. “But, I haven’t had a chance to get waxed in a while, so that whole situation under there is honestly a little out of control, I’m so sorry.”

Patrick growled. “Don’t you dare! I mean, obviously, do what you want, it’s your body, but like… please don’t? It’s perfect. Just _feeling_ it is perfect. I wish I could see it.”

David stared at him for a second, his eyes assessing before he blinked and nodded, pushing on Patrick’s shoulder until he sat back, straddling David’s hips.

“Okay,” he whispered. Then he closed his eyes tight and heaved in a large breath before he gripped the bottom of his sweater and yanked it off.

Patrick stopped breathing.

David, shirtless, was a revelation.

“Oh my god,” he breathed.

David flushed red from his face all way down to his chest. He grabbed at his sweater and made move to put it back on. “Okay, clearly a miscalculation,” he muttered.

Patrick reached for his wrist, stilling him. “Not a miscalculation,” he ground out. “You’re so beautiful. Let me look at you for a second, okay?”

David bit his lip and nodded, closing his eyes. He looked uncomfortable, his breath shallow and fast, but he stayed still, letting Patrick get his fill.

Patrick stared, taking him in. David’s skin was smooth and golden, with freckles dotting his shoulders. Dark hair covered his chest and trailed down his stomach until it disappeared into the waistband of his jeans. His body was lean, his shoulders broad and his chest defined. Alternately, his stomach was a little soft, still trim but he didn’t have a defined six-pack. For some reason, Patrick found that far hotter than actual chiseled muscle would have been.

“Fuck,” Patrick whispered.

David opened his eyes. “This okay?” he whispered.

“David, you’re fucking _perfect_.” He couldn’t keep the awe out of his voice, and if the pleased look on David’s face was any indication, he didn’t want to.

“Thanks,” David said, his voice soft. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“I’m still wearing a shirt,” Patrick said, trying to keep his voice light and teasing. He had a feeling David could easily fall back into insecurity and he didn’t want that to happen, especially since there was zero reason for it. The man in front of him was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.

“Well. Maybe we could do something about that?”

David reached forward and played with the buttons of Patrick’s shirt, raising an eyebrow in question.

Patrick swallowed hard and nodded.

David’s eyes flared and he quickly began unbuttoning Patrick’s shirt with shaking fingers.

Patrick was more than a little thrilled David was apparently having that kind of reaction to him. He had no idea why, but he wasn’t about to question it while it was still happening. He would try an unpack it all later when he was alone in his room.

Once his shirt was off David quickly folded both it and his sweater, leaning over to set them on the front seat before settling back and studying Patrick. His eyes were hot and interested and he bit his lip. “Well, hello,” he purred.

“Hi,” breathed Patrick. He couldn’t believe this was real life.

“ _Now_ who’s gorgeous?” David asked.

Patrick’s ears went hot. How the hell did this man think _he_ was gorgeous?

“How much _did_ you drink?” Patrick joked.

David rolled his eyes. “Please. You’re a snack.”

Patrick’s whole body flushed. “I am?”

David smiled. “You have no idea how hot you are, do you?”

Patrick had no idea how to respond to that so he just shrugged and tried to smile.

David’s expression went almost feral and he chuckled, his voice raspy. “Well then. Okay.”

He surged forward, grabbed Patrick’s waist, and lifted him up, hauling him across the car and pressing him against the opposite door.

Over the course of the last year, Patrick had come to many realizations that were life-changing, revelatory, and frankly terrifying.

Not one of them seemed quite so surprising as the realization that he really, _really_ liked being manhandled and physically moved across a space by another man.

He whimpered and clutched at David’s back, desperate to pull him as close as possible. David’s body was hot and hard against him, his chest hair rubbing against Patrick’s skin, and Patrick had never felt anything so good in his entire life.

“Oh my god,” he gasped. “Holy fuck!”

“Tell me what you want, Patrick,” David whispered against his neck, peppering it with kisses and working his way down to his chest. “How can I make you feel good?”

“You _are_ ,” Patrick gasped. “David, this is… fuck!” David bit at his nipple and Patrick’s whole world went white for a second.

David stopped moving and stared up at him, his face flushed and his eyes wild. “What do you want _specifically_ , Patrick?”

Patrick ran through a gamut of scenarios in his mind but he couldn’t focus on just one with David’s body pressed against him like it was. His hips arched up, almost involuntarily, and David’s eyes went more wild as he sucked in a breath.

“God you feel good,” he purred.

“So do you,” groaned Patrick, chasing the feeling and pressing harder against David’s hip.

David shut his eyes and hissed. “Okay, you need to decide on something quick, Patrick, or else I’m just going to go on instinct, and I’m not sure your car is roomy enough for that.”

Patrick choked out a laugh, a little frantic. “Just—just touch me? For a second? These jeans actually hurt right now.”

David huffed out a laugh and nodded, fumbling at the button of Patrick’s pants. “That sounds like an excellent idea.”

Patrick closed his eyes and focused on not embarrassing himself as David made quick work of the fastenings. Then David’s hand gripped him tight, the metal of his rings contrasting with the heat of his fingers and he began to stroke him in short, jerky movements.

“F-fuck,” Patrick groaned. “If you keep doing that, I’m going to last roughly about five seconds, and as good as this feels, I think I want to experience more.”

“You think?” David breathed, kissing back up Patrick’s neck and sucking his earlobe into his mouth, running his tongue across it.

Patrick gasped and arched his hips up into David’s grip. “David, please!” he pleaded.

The warmth of David’s hand disappeared and Patrick almost wailed at the loss, but before he could react, David shifted his body down and wrapped his lips around his cock instead.

Patrick vaguely heard himself making noises he didn’t know he could make, but the heat and suction of David’s mouth and— _holy fuck_ , his very talented tongue—had Patrick rushing toward the edge faster than he wanted.

“Oh god, you’re so good. You’re so good at this, David. This is perfect. You’re perfect.”

David whimpered around his dick, his movement growing a little more frenetic and choppy.

Patrick didn’t know how he knew, but in that moment he realized that David had a bit of a praise kink. That thought had him hurtling faster to the edge than he had been previously. There was no stopping it now, so he just let go, falling over the precipice as his vision blacked out around the edges.

David worked him through it until it all became too sensitive and he pushed at David’s shoulders, whimpering.

David pulled away with a popping noise, his expression hot and stunned, his lips swollen and shiny. Patrick had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He glanced down and realized David had worked himself out of his own pants and was frantically jacking himself as he stared dazedly at Patrick’s still semi-hard dick.

That wouldn’t do at all. Patrick hadn’t waited thirty-one years for this moment to not get to experience it fully. He pushed and David’s shoulders, forcing him to sit up, and shook his head. “No! I want to be the one to get you there.”

David moaned and stared him in the eye. “It’s not going to take long,” he gasped. “Just touch me.”

Patrick nodded and knocked David’s hand away, replacing it with his own. He marveled at his heat and hardness, at the shape of another man’s dick in his grip. He let himself explore for a little bit until David whimpered and leaned forward, pulling Patrick into a filthy kiss.

Patrick could taste himself in David’s mouth, which was actually pretty fucking hot, and he moaned into the kiss, starting to work David’s cock in earnest. David gasped against his lips and broke the kiss, tipping his head back, his mouth dropping open. The sounds he made were almost enough to get Patrick hard again, but then David pressed his hips forward a couple more times. He dropped his hand from Patrick’s shoulder and moved to cup it around Patrick’s as he came with a wail into both their fists.

Patrick sucked in a shaky breath and kept stroking until David let out a weak laugh and tapped at his hand. “Too much,” he whispered.

Patrick let go immediately and pulled his hand away, staring down at it in a kind of rapt wonder. His fingers and palm were covered in another man’s come and he felt _transformed_. He lifted his hand and tentatively licked at his index finger. The taste was bitter and a little odd, but he loved it.

David made a little, high pitched noise, and Patrick glanced up at him.

David was staring at him like he was the best thing he’d ever seen, his eyes wide and fascinated, and his face relaxed in a way Patrick hadn’t seen yet. He looked so satisfied, his lips swollen and twisting in a soft smile.

“God,” David breathed. “You were fucking incredible.”

Patrick felt like the sexiest man who had ever lived. He’d never felt that way in his entire life—not before this moment, anyway, and he wanted more of it. He needed more of it.

He needed more of David.

He leaned forward and kissed David again before sitting back and looking around the car. There was a box of tissues on the floorboard behind the driver’s seat so he grabbed it and offered some to David before grabbing a handful himself.

They cleaned themselves in silence, the moment starting to get awkward.

Patrick didn’t want that, so once his hand was clean, he reached into his jeans and pulled out his phone, unlocking it and handing it to David.

David took it, raising his eyebrow.

“Give me your number,” Patrick said, trying to add as much authority into the request as he could. “I’m nowhere near done with you.”

David’s eyes flashed with a banked heat that had Patrick wanting to explore it immediately. David stared at the phone for a second before nodding quickly and typing his number in, handing it back to Patrick.

Patrick stared at it and smiled. “I want to see you again,” he whispered. “So, I’ll definitely contact you. Okay?”

David nodded, his expression going shy. “I’d really like that.”

Patrick watched him a second and leaned forward to kiss him again. “We probably should head back inside. The car is a little swampy right now.”

David glanced around at the steamed up windows and laughed. “Actually, I think I’m going to head home. I don’t know if I have the energy to deal with anyone else tonight.”

Patrick was more than a little sad at the idea of not seeing David any more that night, but he had his number at least. They could do this all again another time. Maybe even do more.

That thought had Patrick’s dick perking up like he hadn’t just had the best orgasm of his life five minutes previously.

“Okay,” Patrick agreed, then quickly added, “I’ll miss you.”

He winced. Why the fuck had he just said that? Talk about coming on strong. He glanced at David’s face to see how badly he just screwed everything up with his over-eagerness.

Instead of being horrified, David just watched him with a lopsided smile, his eyes warm and a little surprised. He leaned forward and grabbed his sweater, tugging it on before handing Patrick’s shirt to him. Then he dropped a quick kiss to Patrick’s lips and opened the door, hopping out of the car.

He leaned back in and flashed Patrick a quick grin. “Don’t wait too long to text, Patrick.”

Then he was gone, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

***

David walked home, his body vibrating with an energy he didn’t usually have after sex with a random.

That had been incredible, and all he got out of it was a hand job. Not even a particularly professional hand job either. But, what Patrick lacked in finesse, he definitely made up for with enthusiasm.

Honestly, David hadn’t come so hard in a really long time.

It had been amazing, and he really, really liked Patrick, which was an unexpected perk to a surprising evening. He was sweet and earnest and really, really gorgeous with a cock that David definitely wanted to explore in a setting that wasn’t the cramped back seat of a car.

All in all, he hadn’t had such a good night since he moved to this god-forsaken town. Not even with Jake.

He really hoped Patrick would text. He wanted to see him again.

By the time he made it back to the hotel, his good mood had evened out a bit, but he still felt relaxed and oddly happy.

He opened the door and pretty much floated inside.

Alexis took one look at him and scrunched up her face. “Ew, David. Ew. Did you see Jake tonight, or something?”

David grimaced. “No. Not Jake.”

Alexis’ eyes widened and she grinned. “Oooh, spill, David. Who was it?”

“Eat glass, Alexis. I’m not telling you anything.”

Her mouth dropped open and she darted forward, smacking him on the shoulder. “Well, now you _have_ to tell me, David!”

“No. I’m not going to jinx it.”

Alexis’ smile got larger. “Oooh, this is interesting. You really like whoever this is.”

“I don’t really know him, Alexis. Go jump off a bridge.” He plucked at the sleeve of his sweater. “But, I want to know him,” he added softly.

Alexis bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. “Oh, _love_ this journey for you, David!”

“Fuck off, Alexis,” griped David, slamming into the bathroom, his good mood evaporated completely. Trust his sister to ruin it.

He took a long shower, gleefully letting the water run cold, and took his time doing his nine-step skin regimen. If Alexis whined and pounded on the door more than usual, well, he couldn’t help that.

When he finally opened the door and stepped into the bedroom, Alexis shoved past him, huffing with annoyance. “ _God_ , David! Take long enough?”

She slammed the door and David smiled to himself, crawling under his covers and trying to replay the events of the night in his brain.

He didn’t want to forget a single second of it.

His phone buzzed on the nightstand next to him and David almost fell off the bed reaching for it.

It was from an unknown number and David’s heart sped up as he opened it up.

I had a really good time tonight, David  
  


David set the phone on his chest and pounded his hands against the mattress, kicking his feet a little in glee.

He was grinning so hard his face hurt, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d done that.

He stared at the message again, trying to decide how to answer.

Finally, he just decided to take the leap.

Me too. Want to meet up tomorrow?  
  


Patrick’s response was almost immediate.

Breakfast at the cafe?  
  
Does 9 work?  
  


David bit his lip and grimaced.

How about 10? I'm not really a morning person  
  
Perfect. 10 it is  
  
I'm really looking forward to seeing you again, David  
  


David grinned.

Alexis opened the bathroom door and looked at him. “Well, _someone’s_ in a good mood.”

“Fall off an overpass, Alexis.”

David stared at his phone, still smiling. 

I’m really looking to it too, Patrick  
  
See you soon  
  


He set his phone down on the nightstand and turned off the lamp, snuggling down into his covers.

Things were finally starting to look up.


End file.
